Custennin von Dumnonia
Constantine - auch Custennin ap Cadwy und Constantine von Dumnonia - war ein König von Dumnonia in der Zeit des Sub-römischen Britannien und ging später in die Überlieferungen ein als legendärer König von Britannien. Der einzige zeitgemäße Bericht über ihn stammt von Gildas, der ihn wegen verschiedener Sünden verdammte, inklusive dem Mord zweier königlicher Jungen in einer Kirche. Der historische Constantine ist auch bekannt aus den Stammbäumen der Könige von Dumnonia. Im 12. Jh. fügte Geoffrey of Monmouth Constantine in seine fiktive Historia Regum Britanniae ein und machte ihn dort zum Nachfolger von König Artus als König von Britannien. Unter Geoffreys Einfluss erscheint Constantine in späteren Chroniken als Erbe von Artus. Geschichte Gildas erwähnt Constantine in seinen Kapitel 28 und 29 in der De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae. Gildas, De Excidio II/28 f. Er gehört zu einer Gruppe von fünf britonischen Königen, die Gildas verdammt und mit biblischen Bestien vergleicht. Er nennt Constantine den "tyrannischen Welpen der unreinen Löwin von Damnonia", ein Hinweis auf das Buch Daniel und die Offenbarung des Johannes, und anscheinend ein Schlag direkt gegen seine Mutter. Damnonia wird üblicherweise mit dem Königreich Dumnonia im Südwesten von Britannien gleichgesetzt. John Edward Lloyd, A History of Wales Gelehrte wie Leslie Alcock halten es für möglich, dass Gildas statt dessen aber eigentlich das Gebiet der Damnonii meinte, eines Stammes im heutigen Schottland, den Ptolemäus im 2. Jh. erwähnte, andere halten das aber für unwahrscheinlich. Thomas D. O'Sullivan, The De Excidio of Gildas: Its Authenticity and Date Gildas berichtet, dass Constantine trotz einem Eid, weder Täuschung noch Tyrannei zu benutzen, sich selbst als Abt verkleidete und zwei "königliche Jugendliche" angriff, die vor einem Altar beteten, und sie und ihre Gefährten tötete. Gildas ist klar darin, dass Constantine viele Sünden begangen hatte, sogar schon vor dieser Tat, da er "viele Ehebrüche" begangen hatte, nachdem er seine gesetzlich angetraute Frau verstoßen hatte. Gildas rät Constantine, von dem er weiß, dass er zu dieser Zeit noch am Leben ist, seine Sünden zu bekennen, sonst würde er verdammt werden. Gelehrten zufolge ist Gildas' Constantine gleichzusetzen mit der Figur Custennin Gorneu/Corneu oder Constantine von Cornwall, der in den Stammbäumen der Könige von Dumnonia erscheint. Er wird in den Stammbäumen des Jesus College als Vater von Erbin und Großvater des Helden Geraint - aus dem Bonedd y Saint und der Romanze Geraint und Enid bezeichnet. Rachel Bromwich, Trioedd Ynys Prydein Basierend auf seinem Platz in den Stammbäumen glaubt Thomas D. O'Sullivan, dass er gegen 520-523 definitiv am Leben war. Hl. Constantine Der historische Constantine von Dumnonia könnte beeinflusst sein von späteren Überlieferungen, die im Südwesten von Britannien und auch in Wales, Irland und Schottland um einen Hl. Constantine gehen, der üblicherweise als König bezeichnet wird, der seine Krone aufgab, um Mönch zu werden. Die kornischen und walisischen Überlieferungen wurden vermutlich von Gildas beeinflusst, besonders bei seinem Drängen, dass er bereuen sollte. Man könnte geglaubt haben, dass die Vorwürfe erfolgreich waren. Nicholas Orme, The Saints of Cornwall Die Annales Cambriae und die Annalen von Ulster berichten von der Bekehrung eines gewissen Constantine. Dies könnte der Hinweis auf den kornischen Heiligen und damit auf die historische Person sein. Spätere religiöse Texte, die sich auf Constantine beziehen, bringen ihn üblicherweise mit Cornwall in Verbindung und oft besonders als dessen König. Im Life of St. David heißt es, dass Constantine, König von Cornwall, seine Krone aufgab und zu David ins Kloster Menevia ging. Eine weitere Heiligengeschichte erzählt, dass der Hl. Petroc einen Hirsch beschützte, der von einem wohlhabenden Mann namens Constantine gejagt wurde, der sich schließlich bekehren lässt und Mönch wird. Hier ist Constantine kein König, doch ein Text aus dem 12. Jh., der sich auf diese Geschichte bezieht, bezeichnet ihn als solchen und erzählt weiter, dass er nach seiner Bekehrung Petroc ein Elfenbeinhorn gab, das eine der Hauptreliquien des Heiligen wurde. Einige andere Überlieferungen in ganz Britannien beschreiben Heilige oder Könige namens Constantine, was eine Vermischung der verschiedenen Figuren vermuten lässt. Geoffrey of Monmouth Geoffrey fügt Constantine in eine Sektion seiner Historia Regum Britanniae ein, die er von Gildas übernommen hat. In seinem ganzen Werk verändert er das Quellenmaterial und machte Gildas' Könige zu Nachfolgern statt Zeitgenossen. Neil Wright, "Geoffrey of Monmouth and Gildas" in Arthurian Literature von Richard Barber Zusätzlich zu Gildas kannte Geoffrey die dumnonischen Stammbäume anscheinend genau, wie sie in Geraint und Enid und ähnlichen Quellen erscheinen. Er fügt weiterhin eine Reihe anderer Details hinzu, die nicht in früheren Quellen gefunden werden könnten, und macht Constantine zu einem Sohn von Cador, einem kornischen Herrscher, der in walisischen Überlieferungen als Cadwy map Geraint bekannt ist. Weiterhin ist Geoffreys Constantine ein Verwandter von Artus und folgt ihm als König der Britonen. Norris J. Lacy und Geoffrey Ashe glauben, dass Geoffrey of Monmouth diese Verbindung zu Artus auf einer früheren Überlieferung basierte, die Artus' Geburtsort im südwestlichen Britannien nennt. Norris Lacy, Geoffrey Ashe, Debra Mancoff, The Arthurian Handbook Da jedoch die frühesten Hinweise Artus im nördlichen Britannien belegen, nicht im Südwesten, glaubt Rachel Bromwich, dass die Verbindung eine Erfindung von Geoffrey war, möglicherweise ausgelöst durch seine früheren Verbindungen von Familienbanden zwischen Artus und Constantine dem Großen und dem Usurpator Constantine III. Geoffrey nennt Constantine Artus' cognatus oder Blutsverwandten, erklärt aber nicht die genaue Verbindung, was viel Verwirrung bei späteren Autoren hervorgerufen hat. Bei Geoffrey übergibt Artus seine Krone seinem Verwandten Constantine, nachdem er tödlich verwundet wurde von dem Verräter Mordred in der Schlacht von Camlann. Geoffrey nennt Gildas' "königliche Jugendliche" Mordreds zwei Söhne, die gemeinsam mit ihren sächsischen Verbindungen den Aufstand ihres Vaters weiterführen. Nach "vielen Schlachten" löscht Constantine die Rebellen aus und Mordreds Söhne fliehen nach London und Winchester, wo sie sich jeweils in einer Kirche und einem Kloster verstecken. Constantine jagt sie und tötet sie vor den Altären ihrer Zufluchtsorte. Die göttliche Strafe dafür kommt drei Jahre später, als er von seinem Neffen Aurelius Conanus - Gildas' Aurelius Caninus - getötet wird, was einen Bürgerkrieg auslöst. Er wird mit anderen Königen von Britannien in Stonehenge begraben. Geoffrey of Monmouth, Historia Regum Britanniae XI/2 ff. Neil Wright sieht Geoffreys Änderungen an Gildas als absichtliche Neuformulierungen an, die ein sympatischeres Bild von Constantine und seinen Nachfolgern formen. Indem er die "königlichen Jugendlichen" als Verräter bezeichnet, rechtfertigt er die Tötung, was Constantines Straftat von Mord auf Sakrileg (für das töten von Verrätern im Heiligtum) reduziert. Insgesamt sehen Gelehrte Geoffreys Beschreibung von Constantine als pessimistisch an, die zeigt, wie wenig von Artus' Vermächtnis nach seinem Tod noch übrig bleibt. Rosemary Morris, The Character of King Arthur in Medieval Literature Spätere Chroniken Geoffrey kehrte in seinem späteren Werk, der Vita Merlini, zu Constantines Schwierigkeiten und dem letztendlichen Mord zurück. Der Text, der während der Herrschaft von Aurelius Conanus spielt, erzählt, wie Constantine Mordreds Söhnen einen "grausamen Tod" gibt und ihre zerstörerische Rebellion beendet, unterschlägt aber Details der Tötung. Laut der Vita herrschte Constantine nur kurze Zeit, bevor Conanus sich erhob, ihn tötete und das Reich eroberte, das er danach sehr schlecht regierte. Rosemary Morris schreibt, dass die Vita Merlini die Botschaft der Historia verstärkt, dass Constantine nicht in der Lage war, den Ruhm von Artus' Herrschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Varianten von Geoffreys Version von Constantine erscheinen in den unzähligen späteren Versionen der Historia, die im Mittelalter weithin als authentisch angesehen wurden. Dazu gehören Versionen des Roman de Brut von Robert Wace, das walisische Brut y Brenhinedd und Layamon's Brut. Sie zeigen üblicherweise Geoffreys Zynismus über den Charakter. Layamon fügt jedoch einen Hauch Optimismus hinzu und schreibt, dass Constantine erfolgreich aber kurz Artus Herausforderung, auf seine Art zu herrschen, erfüllen konnte. Wie Geoffrey erklären viele dieser Werke ebenfalls nicht Constantines Verbindung zu Artus, obwohl andere erklären, er sei sein Neffe gewesen. Aus Hinweisen aus Geoffreys Version von Artus' Stammbaum machen diese Schreiber Constantines Vater Cador zu einem Bruder oder Halbbruder von Artus durch dessen Mutter Igraine. Spätere Überlieferungen Mittelalterliche Romanzen und Romane Constantine erscheint nur wenig in den Artusromanzen. In einigen tötet Lancelot Mordreds Söhne und es erscheint kein Nachfolger von Artus. Einige Gelehrte finden diese Auslassung bedeutend. Rosemary Morris vermutet, dass diese Versionen das Thema eines ernannten Erben für Artus herunterspielen, um die Einsätze von Mordreds Usurpation zu erhöhen und Lancelots Rolle in der Geschichte zu verstärken. Richard Trachsler schreibt, dass die Auslassung eines Erben ein Gefühl von Endgültigkeit nach dem Tod von Artus hinzufügt. Richard Trachsler, "A Question of Time: Romance and History" in A Companion to the Lancelot-Grail Constantine erscheint in einigen Mittelalterlichen Werken, wo er von Lancelot nach Artus' Tod zum König gemacht wird. In anderen wird er nur nebenbei erwähnt und seine Verbindung zu Artus ist in vielen Werken äußerst unterschiedlich. Viele Autoren lassen sie vollkommen aus, während andere den Chroniken folgen und ihn zu Artus' Neffen machen. Einige andere, besonders englische Werke, machen ihn zu Artus Großneffen, wobei sein Vater Cador der Sohn einer namenlosen Schwester von Artus ist. Constantine erscheint auch als Artus' Erbe in Thomas Malorys Le Morte d'Arthur. Malory nimmt verschiedene Änderungen am Quellenmaterial vor, was Constantines Rolle vergrößert. Bei ihm ernennt Artus Constantine und Balduin von Britannien zu Regenten, bevor er auszieht, die Römer zu bekämpfen, eine Rolle, die früher Mordred zugeschrieben wurde. Einige haben vermutet, dass Malory seinen Constantine durch die Ernennung von John, Duke of Bedford und Bischof Henry Beaufort zu Regenten durch Heinrich V inspirieren ließ. Andere finden es wahrscheinlicher, dass Malory einfach Mordred in der römischen Kriegsgeschichte ersetzen wollte. Außerdem erweitert Malory auch Constantines Rolle nach Artus' Tod und erklärt, dass er ehrenvoll regierte, und den Bischof von Canterbury wieder in seiner Diözese einsetzte. Gelehrte erklären, dass diese Erweiterung das Buch auf eine viel optimistischere Art abschließt, als Malorys Quellen und andeutet, dass die Ideale von Artus unter Constantine weiterleben. Moderne Literatur und Medien * 1892 Katrina Trask - Under King Constantine ** Es enthält drei lange, romantische Gedichte, die in seiner Herrschaftszeit spielen. * 1895 Henry Newbolt - Mordred (Theaterstück) * 1963 Rosemary Sutcliff - Sword at Sunset * 1984 Parke Godwin - Beloved Exile ** Constantine ist einer von mehreren Adligern, die Guenevere bekämpfen, die versucht, Artus' Nachfolgerin zu werden * 1990 Spirit of Excalibur (Computerspiel) * 1995 Darrell Schweitzer - The Epilogue of the Sword * 2011 Arthur Phillips - The Tragedy of Arthur Stammtafel # Eudaf Hen ## Cynan I von Dumnonia ### Gadeon von Dumnonia #### Gwrwawr von Dumnonia ##### Tudvawl ap Gwrfawr ⚭ Gratianna ferch Macsen Wledig ###### Cynfawr ap Tudvawl ####### Custennin von Dumnonia ######## Erbin ap Custennin ######## Meirchion ap Custennin ### ? #### Conan Meriadoc von der Bretagne Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Dumnonia Kategorie:König von Dumnonia Kategorie:Heilig gesprochen